Kyle Medeiros
|Friends = Elizabeth Wilson |romances = Elizabeth Wilson (former lover) Unnamed wife |Acquaintances = David Wilson Carter Stevens Taylor Wilson Grant Wilson Crash |actor = Eddie Matos |first = Pilot |last = Wrecking Ball |season = 1, 2 |count = 12| deathcause = Gunshot wound in the chest fired by Shay |image=Kyle.png}}Kyle Medeiros was the widowed father of Gabe, and ex-lover and ex-partner of Elizabeth. He was a detective at the Fairfax Police Department. Kyle is a former recurring character portrayed by Eddie Matos. Biography Kyle lost his wife to a cancerous brain tumor when Gabe Medeiros was nine years of age. She spent her last six months in hospice care at home. Affair According to Gabe, Kyle was unhappy for a long time—until the day he came home from work after being assigned his now-ex-partner Elizabeth. They carried on an affair for three years, but it briefly stopped when Carter was returned home to the Wilsons, her biological family, only to resume the affair later on, when Elizabeth wasn't confident in David's fiscal promises or happy with the issues that came with his income. When the twins (Carter and Taylor) learned of the affair, Elizabeth officially broke things off with Kyle.Episode: Half Baked. Kyle and Elizabeth remained civil thereafter, but when David and Elizabeth decided to separate, the couple returned to their affair. Death Kyle was shot in the chest by Shay whilst trying to apprehend him. He was taken into surgery, but the doctors were unable to revive him. Personality Kyle was passionate and caring. He was protective of his family, and although the affair was over, he still loved Elizabeth. Physical appearance Kyle had dark brown hair and brown eyes, as well as scruff on his face. Relationships Gabe Kyle was protective of his son, Gabe, and was untrusting toward Gabe's relationship with Carter, whom he felt was not the sort of person his son should be hanging out with, given her past, and the way she behaves and acts out. It had been the two of them at home since his late wife's death, when Gabe was nine, thus resulting in a close relationship between the father and son. Elizabeth Wilson Before Elizabeth outranked him, Kyle and Elizabeth were partners at Fairfax Police Department. Before they began an affair, they were friends and talked often.Episode: Now You See Me. Later, they began an affair, which lasted three years. When Carter returned home to the Wilsons, Elizabeth stopped the affair, even though she was planning on leaving David prior to her abducted daughter's return. They later resumed the affair when Elizabeth couldn't take David's lack of income and financial choices. However, at the twins' birthday party, Gabe and Grant overhear Kyle telling Elizabeth that David knew about the relationship, resulting in Grant telling the twins and Gabe confirming the story—which led to the twins confronting Kyle and ending the relationship for good. Kyle was still civil with Elizabeth, however, as they worked together and saw each other at the police department. Trivia *Kyle kept a picture of Elizabeth in his bedside table, something he wouldn't do if he didn't love her. *Kyle died from a gunshot to the chest. Photos Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Former characters